1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a control method for the printing apparatus, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a printing apparatus represented by an electrophotography which pursues a high-image quality, when a power supply is cut off immediately after use of the apparatus, a fan operation for securing an air flow inside the apparatus is also stopped. For this reason, there are problems that heat of a fixing device propagates into a developing device, thereby causing a toner to be deteriorated (or to be firmly fixed), or, substance generated by an electric discharge of a charging device adheres to a photosensitive drum, thereby defective images occur in a first job on the following day.
Therefore, it is necessary to secure the air flow until these influences disappear. As a result, when a user tries to power off after use of the apparatus, there are many processing that require a lot of time of fan control as a processing before power-off. For this reason, an enormous amount of time will be required since a shutdown instruction until an actual power-off.
In addition, there is also a possibility that an error of the apparatus may occur, during the fan control. Even when another power supply is used for a power supply of an apparatus represented by the fan control, it is necessary to energize a power supply of a controller that governs display or control other than the power supply.
Such an energized state is often a state where shutdown processing has been started, and usually there are also many apparatuses that do not receive new jobs, or cancel jobs under execution. As a result, there exist cases where processing of the jobs under execution will go to a waste.
To avoid such problems, saving unprocessed data in a nonvolatile memory at the time of power-off of the apparatus is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Open-Laid No. 2009-116818.
As described above, to keep the printing apparatus in a good condition, a processing time for processing to be executed before power-off (hereinafter, processing before power-off) is required to an certain degree. However, it is possible, even in the meantime, to execute processing in which print of images is not executed. In particular, in a device which performs printing collectively, like a print on demand (POD) center in a business enterprise or a university, it is expected that execution of preparations for print processing for the next day even during shutdown will bring about dramatic improvement of work. From users, it is desired to enhance job execution efficiency by the printing apparatus, while keeping the printing apparatus in a good condition.